The Demon Realm of KHR
by VampHibari
Summary: a peaceful or rather demon filled world of k.h.r... contains 1827 or allx27  kinda rated m later on...
1. Chapter 1 A clumsy Bakeneko

Demon realm of KHR

HI PEOPLE..you can call me Chocovamp or Undying... I hope you guys watch this and yea its 1827 or allx27

Sawada family: Lambo-7(raijin), Fuuta-8(bakeneko), Haru-13(nekomusume), Tsunayoshi-14(bakeneko),

Dino-23(nekomata), Giotto-24(nekomata), Lampo-24(raijin), Nana-24(nekomata)

Iemitsu-24(nekomata)

Hibari family: Kyouya-16(kyuketsuki), Fon-24(shinigami), Alaude-24(shinigami)

Gokudera family: Hayato-15(bakemata), Bianchi-24(yuki onna), G-24(nekomata)

Yamamoto family: Takeshi-15(shishi), Asari-24(shishi), Tsuyoshi-24(okuri inu)

Sasagawa family: Ryohei-16(taiyoshin), Kyoko-13(amaterasu), Knuckle-24(taiyoshin)

Rokudo family: Mukuro-16(myobu), Chrome-13(kitsune), Daemon-24(kyubi no kitsune)

Children of 1827 in the future: Kiuru-7(shinigami), yoshi-7(bakeneko), Nuovo-15(kyuketsuki)

Kumo-16(kyuketsuki)

Arcobaleno family- Uni-13(Sukaidoragon), Skull-24(unryu), Mammon-24(Misutodoragon), Colonello-24(koryo), Fon-24(arashiryu), Verde-24(Ikazuchiryu), Reborn-24(nitsuryu)

Once upon a time there was a world of Demons living peacefully...or rather however they wanted. They are all strange...Females and males had no difference except you know what...some males can get pregnant somehow...(idk how, so use your imagination)..Anyways even if they are old their oldest look is when they look like in the age 24...unbelievable right but its kool like that. Okay now let's start the story by looking at a very clumsy pink bakeneko (male) who is 14 years old... his name is tsunayoshi sawada and he lives in Namimori.

One awesome morning

"tsu-kun! Time to go to school..wake up or you'll be late on the first day of school!" his mother was yelling at tsuna starting from the morning..tsuna who was very sensitive to sounds jumped in fright...

He looked at his surrounding and saw that it's safe but not until he looked at the clock... He only had 15 minutes left...

"mou!mama why didn't you wake me up sooner" tsuna yelled while his ears were twitching because he was drowsy...

"I tried but you wouldn't wake up...better hurry now you have 10 minutes left" yelled his mom while smiling

"hieeee" was tsuna's reaction to his moms statement...

He got dressed and got ready and flew to school...

When he reached his destination which is namimori high he saw the leader of disciplinary committee...Hibari kyouya... He was a kyuketsuki... Or a vampire I should say... I had few minutes left and I flew down landing on the ground I front of the gate...Hibari and I had eye contact... It was frightening...

"g-good morning Hibari-san"

"Hn...go into class or I'll bite you to death..."

"Hieee!" I squeaked and ran into class while Hibari had a little smirk on him...

In class there were many people I knew but I hated them...they were all picking on me since I was little...

"oh look guys it's BAKA-neko tsuna hahaha" said Mochida who was the leader of the bullies... Everyone in class laughed but I was used to it and didn't care...

All of a sudden there was a loud gunshot that rang in my ears... It hurt a lot... It seems like the teacher came.. He walked in and gave us a smirk... A evil one too...

"nufufufu hello class..my name is Reborn and I will be your teacher... Also this will be a survival class so be careful or I might accidentally "hurt" one of you"

Everyone turned pale thinking,"is that even allowed"

Everyone had time to give introduction... Class started and nearly half of us were already dead tired...

That was his daily routine but until reborn sensei told him something...

End of first semester...

"hmm Baka tsuna come here" said reborn

"I-is there s-something wrong t-teacher?

"I shall assign you a tutor for I am amazed that someone actually dared to fail in my class..."

"b-but it's not on p-purpose... I'm trying my b-best" reborn looked at the child and smirked as he saw him pouting with a little bit of tears in his eyes...

"nufufu I see anyways I shall be your home tutor and you will also have a school tutor..."

"W-WAIT! H-home tutor! But I never heard of this from my mom"

Reborn smirked,"of course it's because I asked her during class and i have the phone number from your information file..."

"o-oh I'm sorry for yelling I-I didn't know"

The boy put up a frightened smile that reborn loved to see and his little neko ears down...

"it's fine anyways your tutor is Hibari kyouya.." reborn smirked again at tsuna's eyes widening in fear and his tail and ear all fussed up... Shaking in fear...

"a-are you s-sure it's h-Hibari-san... I-I mean he must be busy with his disciplinary things"

"are you doubting what I said was wrong tsunayoshi" reborn gave a glare and smirked because the little boy was so fun to tease...

"n-no I didn't mean it that way I-I'm sorry I'll go to the disciplinary room...have a nice day reborn sensei"

The boy bowed and walked slowly with his ears and tail down in fear shaking... Reborn really wanted to tease him... More like eat him up...

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2 Message To Readers

Hi guys its Undying Sensei here and I want to say something to all of you fans of my stories. You see I looked at my mail and there was like 400 (estimated) amounts of fan fiction mail and I was really happy. **However I noticed there were barely any reviews or private messages about anything**.

I know we all never have seen each other (well maybe) but I wish you guys will send messages or reviews to other stories of mine. I really do. I will answer all messages containing any questions through private messaging or in the stories.

I hope to see your messages.


End file.
